


Baby

by vkooktheory



Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Toptaehyung, bottomjungkook, cutefluff, jinminaremarried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkooktheory/pseuds/vkooktheory
Summary: Baby has two meanings.A very young child who needs to be looked after.orA lover/ spouse.Jungkook doesn't know about either of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. This book contains some very sensitive topics, such as depression, anxiety, loss of a family member. and mature scenes.
> 
> it also has other pairings such as Jinmin and yoonseok, plus other main characters from other bands. such as Jinyoung from got7 and Jisoo from black pink.
> 
> This book is purely fictional, so if you still want to carry on, Read at your own will. :)

The phone rang, it kept ringing as jungkook bit his lip finishing of the last sentence in his essay, his bloodshot eyes barely blinked as he stared at the brightly lit screen that illuminated the dark room around him, without tearing his gaze away from the writing, he reached out his fingers fumbling over the smooth surface of his desk which was bare anyways so his fingers quickly found the metal object that vibrates with each loud ring it produced..

Jungkook barely looked at the screen, expecting it to be Yoongi (drunkenly) asking him to be picked up at the pub, his best friend and roommate relied on him as a form of transport, so he was planning to get up and grab his keys for his car.

But the voice on the other side wasn't slurred from alcohol intoxication, no and it definitely wasn't yoongi deep calming voice, instead it was clipped and too formal to be a prank. So jungkook let his fingers curl around the cold phone trying to keep it steadily close to his ear as he swallowed nervously, listening. It was the police.

He didn't bother cutting off the call, as his eyes widened and he flew from his armchair, barely comprehending what he was doing his mind had stopped hearing what the policeman was telling him and jungkook felt his knees give out, he dropped onto the cool ground, trying to calm down his erratic breathing.

 

}

"Jeon jungkook I'm so sorry for your loss" the policeman repeated avoiding eye contact with the dishevelled boy in front of him, jungkook could barely stand upright, he leaned heavily against yoongi who was now talking to the officer, his arm tight around Jungkook's waist to keep the younger distraught boy upright and preventing him from falling out the cold ground again.

Jungkook didn't know how he got to the police station. The past few hours after the phone call was a blur, he could barely even remember racing out the hallways in his bunny slippers with matching PJs, or weeping as he called yoongi whilst he stumbled into the police station barely functioning, he already knew something bad had happened when the police had told him to calm down as he yelled out his brothers name, calling for him. Even Though unconsciously he knew his brother wouldn't be there. Not when the police had told him specifically that his brother and his wife had died just a few hours earlier in a tragic car accident. But his brother was the only family member that he had left, and now that he was gone, he was all alone.

Then and now His mind was blank, and nothing was reaching him not even the warm tea that was placed in his hands as he was placed onto a hard chair, the table in front of him was covered in files and pens, the room he was placed in was dark and barely lit up, the only source of light was the harsh lamp right across him.

Jungkook avoided yoongi questions that were quite and asked calmly. they sounded too distant, even though yoongi was whispering them right into his ears. His breath felt warm against his warm skin and he instinctively leaned towards it, hearing Yoongi's now comforting words, calmed down his heavy beating heart, his fingers felt clammy around the plastic cup, he didn't realize he was squeezing it hard, until liquid leaked over the top and burnt his hands.

"Jungkook your brother and his wife, have passed away in a car crash". The words had been repeated over and over again and finally seemed to be clear now and it burned into his head, making him aware of what was happening, he felt his eyes itch and his vision blurred, murking up the man across the tables face.

"I'm so sorry about your misfortune," he said his deep voice seemed calming and robotically. Accustomed to this situation,

Yoongi shushed the quiet whimpers that unknowingly escaped his mouth, his hands covered his lips concealing the sound that escaped them. Warm accustomed hands reached around his shoulders holding him closer to yoongi's chest obscuring him from the prying eyes of the new police officers that had arrived into the room.

Yoongi's warm jumpered chest.muffled the voices that reminded him of harsh reality, and he could hide in the dark comforting chest forever, but yoongi pulled away as the police officer with a walkie-talkie spoke, her voice was less comforting and sharp almost as if she was devoid of any sympathy or feeling it horribly reminded and sounded like his mum.

"Sir you're aware that your brother has a six-month-old child," jungkook nodded assuredly regaining his posture and his muddled thoughts to focus, He couldn't bear the news that his niece was also hurt and he crouched over holding his stomach, feeling nauseous and light headed thinking the worst had happened.

"Sir, your niece Jisoo is alive. And Your the legal guardian of your brothers daughter, if I'm right" the female police officer asked persistently, her voice prodded him internally and so he forced himself to sit upright to look at her . mumbling a weak "yes", the clench of his stomach was now realising as he sighed in relief, wiping the tears from his blurry teary eyes. Looking up at her he followed her arms to the legal paperwork that she placed onto the table.

It was the legal paperwork for jisoo and the guardian's name was right there in clear bold writing. And it was his. he didn't need proof but the officer needed assurance that a nineteen-year-old university student was the actual guardian of A baby.

"yes, jisoo is in my care now", jungkook replied swallowing down the sobs that he restrained, as his fingers shook. he kept eye contact not wanting to look weak in front of the officer who was probably seeing if he was okay enough to look after a baby. She watched him closely with disapproving eyes, and a set mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook's eyes watered lightly, he didn't bother wiping away the slow tears that slid down his red cheeks, his body felt useless uncooperative and weak, but he straightened his back and kept his steely gaze on the huge impending glass building that stretched all the way up into the sky, the glass reflected the sun giving it a glare that made him wince from the brightness but he didn't look away not wanting to be languid. his brother would call him a weakling for breaking down in front of his apartment.

The bright morning was in full swing, loud chatter and cars tyres sounded loudly from behind him, the loud buzz keeping him grounded in reality. Only then did he then notice the business people, that exited the flat before him, they all were dressed formally. Most of them were older people, with phones and watches glued to their hands, even though some walked out with young kids, who walked in order besides them, they all wore the costly uniform that was clear cut and straight almost making them look like they were all cut from a magazine.

They all turned automatically towards him glaring, almost sensing his young defenceless self, all showing distaste whilst taking him in as if he was dirt on the pavement. Jungkook shifted uncomfortably fingering his university old tacky jumper, which kept falling off his shoulders, making it hard to seem as if he was confident. It was too big for his small shoulders compared to his best friends wide shoulders that fitted into it perfectly, but they were too expensive to afford and so it was passed on. jungkook usually had always loved the comfiness and smell it had, always proud of his worn out jumper but at the moment he hated it enough to throw it into a gutter, accompanying his shabby skinny jeans which he wore with it today.

Jungkook almost cowardly drew backwards but he was stopped by a warm hand being placed on his shoulders, jungkook glanced to his side to meet the perpetrator, almost dropping from surprise.

"Jin you scared me "jungkook spoke breathlessly, looking over jin's handsome face beside him, the sun was shining right onto his face giving him a glowing aura as he smiled at jungkook reassuringly, bringing him into a side hug without asking anything, jin knew him too well. His arms hung around his neck and jungkook clasped onto His silky business attire.

Memories of when they were younger drifted into his mind as jin held him close almost as if he was shielding him from the surroundings, keeping him safe as he used to when he was in primary.

Time had flown now looking back they were older and more mature, jin stood taller than him as always but this time he had a determined look in his eyes, and jungkook himself felt like a five-year-old again as he latched onto jins arm letting himself being guided towards the removal van. Where his belonging were all piled in boxes.

jungkooks heart felt heavy and heavy doubt sank into his chest, as he peeled away. watching the removal men carrying the boxes past him into his waiting apartment, they were moving quick almost too quick like his own life.

Jin didn't utter a single word as he leads them towards his car, it was huge the newest model in a sleek black colour which was probably worth more than jungkook had ever thought of buying, it shone under the sun, yet fit in with the area, not looking out of place.

Jungkook looked away from it focusing on the short figure that slowly walked up to them a babies dummy placed conveniently in his hand.

Yoongi hadn't spoken to him the whole morning but jungkook understood why, yoongi was clearly not happy with the move making it clear that, even though their small apartment could barely hold the two of them, he argued that it would be fine if jisoo moved in as well, but jungkook thought realistically a baby and two people in a busy small flat that held students wasn't a good idea.

They had always gotten around each other,of course they had been living together for a year and more, so it was easier to read one another, jungkook already knew he got away with everything and anything with yoongi though at the moment he just needed time to understand jungkook's intention was beneficial to them both.

Yoongi didn't even look at him his hair messily ruffled, and dark under eyes circles were as prominent as his own, he had been up last night trying to stop jungkook from leaving to the club down from Jin and Jimin's house where they had been sleeping over at.

A sense of guilt crept up jungkook as yoongi's eyes drooped as he passed the dummy to jin with a nod. They both spoke beside him but jungkook paid no attention, his mind preoccupied by the amount of pressure that was on him now, thinking clearly he was moving into his brother old flat that was left for him with a five-month-old baby that he had not looked after or was able to be with without one of his friends, caught up with him.

It was a start to his new life and from today onwards his life wouldn't be the same, a week had passed since his brothers funeral. the memory was clear and the pain and emotions were still brimming inside of him giving him no strength, he had walked so far without dropping but how long would it last. Would he be able to cope? Questions and heavy thoughts saved and filled his mind, almost blinding him from the pressure. And reality itself.

"Jungkook", jin's loud voice startled him and jungkook looked both of his friends who stared back at him, with a look of uncertainty in their eyes, and jungkook knew they both were trying to read him, so he pushed past them not wanting to be lectured.

He already understood what he was doing he didn't have to be reminded, it was his choice to do what he doing and he wouldn't back down.

The flat and the people wouldn't stop him even if they were giving him anxiety, they weren't going to hold him back.

"Jungkook, jimin is here," jin said softly this time after shuffling around behind him as he turned around catching sight of jimin now walking towards them, wearing a baby carrier and pushing pushchair towards them with a smile.

Jimin had told them he would arrive later than them staying by the shaded area of the flat, where there were a small playground and a sitting area. he had volunteered to take the kids alone.understanding the other three needed a break.

Jimin's light brown hair shone, as he bounced towards them, his colourful jumper matched his mood, brighter than the stars. at the moment. jungkook felt relief fill his chest and he was sure jin and yoongi tense shoulders relaxed a little.

Jimin was the strongest out of all of them his knowledge in children was more helpful than jungkook could imagine, jimin had the most experience with babies mostly from nursing a baby of his own, that he and jin adopted a small toddler, a year ago named Jinyoung.

Jin and Jimin had gotten married four years earlier, to jungkooks delight, they had been dating since secondary school, jungkook had never seen to people laugh and joke around as much as they did, always in a good mood whilst balancing each other moods and problems out they matched perfectly almost magically, unlike himself jungkook had not been in any proper relationships and so always found it peculiar to see too people love eachother so much in different ways he had been over the moon when he had discovered of jin's planned engagement. jungkook had been over the moon, being there since the beginning of the relationship that had formed, made him almost feel a sense of accomplishment on his side he had to this day watched as his best friend Jin’s smile grow with each passing day.

.Jin even now didn't wait for the two of them, already running up to his husband, skipping all the way, almost hogging a shy jimin, kissing his cheeks wetly on each side as a greeting, whilst his attention being drawn to his two-year-old jinyoung, who sat up hurriedly in the pushchairs sensing his dad arrival, he bounced excitedly as he waved his petite hands impatiently reaching up to his dad. Almost angry that his dad was going to his appa before him.

Just the sight of jin laughing and grabbing his son quickly and crushing him a loving hug made jungkook feel better. Jimin must've felt the same because his face lightened as he rocked back and forward on the ball of his feets, keeping a hand on a head that popped out of the baby carrier strapped onto his chest, jungkook knew jisoo small head anywhere, it was the smallest he had ever seen and he was happy that jimin had managed to look after her so well for a week jungkook had not interfered one.

Jisoo was the smallest and delicate looking baby he had ever seen his life, not even exaggerating she was smaller than a doll. And jungkook couldn't stand being close to her in fear that he would hurt her.

The first time she was placed in his arm he felt as if he was going to have a heart attack thankfully jin had taken her and held her or jungkook feared he would have dropped her from the fright.

even now he was happy to stand and order the men about his boxes more to be occupied but yoongi knowing him too well pushed him, towards jimin and jin who were now trying to make jinyoung eat a carrot stick as an early snack.

Jungkook moved with uncertainty, not wanting to be loud and wake the baby, as he got closer he could see was sleeping, her eyes were shut but fluttered sometimes from the bright sun, her nose wrinkled in annoyance and so she tried to dig her face further into jimin's jumper trying to find the darkness. as she breathed deeply, moving slightly in the confinement of the baby carrier, her small chubby legs swung slightly from the movement.almost like she was flying.

Jimin caught sight of him and walked towards them taking small steps to not startle jisoo, jungkook's hands trembled as he reached out and patted her soft head her smooth short hair felt silky under his fingers as he tentatively ran his fingers over it.

Jimin smiled encouragingly, he had been teaching jungkook how to look after a kid with lessons every day, which poor Jinyoung had been used to get jungkook confident with handling them, it had been nerve-wracking because yoongi had tried to join in as well wanting to help out and yoongi had been better than him confident in holding Jinyoung and playing around, jungkook was a little slower but he was sure he had improved mostly because he imagined the toddler as a small version of jimin.

"So your new place is more expensive than i expected," jimin said after a while, yoongi had left them and was now telling jinyoung off for playing around with food whilst jin laughed at them arguing, as jinyoung smacked the carrot sticks onto yoongi's cheeks. With an angry baby talk, that was definitely not understandable. But sounded serious.

"Yeah you know my brother was a lawyer so he could afford this easily,he always wanted a family with a big house and he got one" jungkook uttered quietly, watching the removal men who were now closing the car door indicating that there was no more boxes and were all probably in his flat now.

" he would be proud of you jungkook he even trusted you enough to leave you this little angel" jimin said softly lifting his chest slightly so jisoo was more seeable, her body shook slightly at the subtle action, jimin quickly laid a hand on her back holding her close as he grabbed onto jungkook's hand with the other leading it to jisoo small ones,still sleeping her small fingers smaller than jungkook's pinkie fingers wrapped around, holding it tightly. The confidence in himself slowly dissipating at the sight of her elegant finger that held onto him tighter than he could himself. .

Jungkook blinked harshly willing himself to hold the tears that threatened to escape again, they stood there for what seemed like years but must've been a few seconds when jungkook felt a small tug on his jean making him look away from jimin small sad smile, and he instead met with jinyoung's dark eyes that stared widely at him, his arms were circled around his leg almost clinging to it. And he smiled a toothy grin at him mumbling incoherent words his head barely reached jungkook's knees, and it was the cutest sight that made jungkook's heart tighten and unexpectedly a laugh escaped him as he picked up the small boy slowly. He was overwhelmed by the smell of baby powder and washed clothes as he held the soft boy.

Jinyoung was a lot like himself, never too comfortable around people he didn't know but the ones he loved was where he showed his true nature, almost changing his personality/.

Jinyoung had been brought up with him, he had been there the day after jinyoung had arrived at just a few months old at home. jungkook had watched from a distance the little baby grow, jinyoung had kept distance from him always running behind his dads leg whenever jungkook tried to reach for him, mostly because jungkook in the beginning never tried to make any contact, Although for this week jinyoung had been The one making the first contact by himself, maybe children did have five sense knowing when someone needed a hug.

His tiny hands felt soft as they rubbed his teared cheeks, jungkook pretended to bite them making jinyoung serious pouting face smile again, "Hyung no criiee" he said and jungkook nodded apologizing, as jinyoung pulled his Appa Jimin towards him to check jisoo his face now curious watching her with concerning eyes to make sure she was okay.

Jinyoung had taken a lot of interest in the baby jisoo, when she had first arrived at their house, jin had explained to him she wasn't a doll but a small human jinyoung didn't understand and kept trying to hold her but jimin always held him back showing her , jinyoung had watched her most of the days for the past week he would stop so clinging to his dads and take his time away from them playing right next to jisoo cots always showing her his toys and talking to her through the bars, but staying quiet when she cried sometimes running to jimina dnjin and dragging them to her. Almost pleading them to stop her from making the sound.

Jin was now talking to the removal men shaking their hands as yoongi pushed the empty pushchair behind him following him around.

"It's time to go up" jimin whispered quietly, brushing jinyoung's hair lovingly, it tickled jungkook's chin as a satisfied jinyoung turned to watch his daddy run around, in a business suit jin looked like a flapping bird trying to run a marathon, with yoongi as a sidekick with a leather jacket and now a cap that covering his face, jinyoung squealed excitedly as jin smacked yoongi on the back of his head when he'd accidentally bumped into him with the pushchair.

They all couldn't stop giggling as yoongi scowled afterwards.


	3. chapter 3

The wooden door stood before him huge, blocking and caging the insides, almost pushing to keep him out, jungkook traced his fingertips over the smooth wood, taking his time to think. everyone was already inside but jungkook needed time to breath, he remembered the last time he was here, a year ago when he had gotten for university for a week as holiday, it was the only time had taken of to see his brother the other times was wasted on drinking and going to parties never bothering to see his brother in person.  
The things that seemed important were nothing compared to his family, and he realized it when it got too late. The guilt felt overwhelming and jungkook chest felt restricted as he thought of his brother and all his stuff inside, everything reminded him of his presence, almost making it hard to believe that he was gone.  
“Jungkook, jisoo is crying and jimin wants you to take charge now” yoongi's deep voice cut him mid-thought, he had just opened the front door. his leather jacket now off, leaving him just with a loose light blue top that made him look soft and cuddly.  
Jungkook stares blankly at yoongi wanting the boy to make a move on him but when yoongi stared back confused jungkook grabbed his friend into the tightest hug his weak arms could muster, yoongi yelped in surprise but hesitantly his arms encircled jungkook's waist. his shoulders were bony but jungkook dug his nose into the curve, wanting the comfort he sought.  
Yoongi had always been his support system being there during his universities struggles, and hard assessments. he was the sort of person jungkook always would sit next to just to keep him anchored in place, not being too rebellious but having fun.

“I'm sorry yoongi, i'm so sorry, for just leaving you behind in that small dingy apartment by yourself”jungkook breathed out yoongi neck felt warm and soft under his nose the warmth he was producing led to jungkook, closing his eyes at the familiar smell, yoongi let of a musky expensive perfume smell much like jin’s. It had become a tradition for them on yoongi's birthday jin would always buy yoongi (always the same )perfume  
Yoongi had not spoken a word avoided all sort of contact and even snapped at him when he asked if yoongi was okay, and jungkook didn't like it, yoongi was usually quite with him and everyone but he never retaliated even when yoongi was pushed over the edge with his annoying attitude, . Just the sight of the boy made him realize how childish they both were acting and yoongi never understood what anyone needed so it was jungkook to initiate the first contact.  
Yoongi let out a laugh that pushed jungkook away from the boy confused, yoongi looked at him amused, “I'm not angry jungkook, well I was” he confessed patting jungkook back softly. His long fingers digging into his jumper almost holding him in place, “but I understand now and anyway i feel as if we're not going anywhere anytime soon, jins already in his pajamas declaring that he is going to sleep, jimin is having jinyoung getting comfortable whilst he watches tv, and jisoo is waiting for you” yoongi declared, poking jungkook in his chest with his other hand, “and im not going anywhere” yoongi leans back turning his head his pale cheeks look whiter under the light almost until he looks sickly, “so enough let's go and see to jisoo before jimin cuts our heads off okay, and then sleep because we need it”. He looks back at jungkook's, who stared back at him blankly still processing everything yoongi had just said, but in no way could he give such a long answer, he responded with a meekly nod, gaining his short reply  
“Okay but yoongi Hyung, jisoo might need a nappy change, so you do it. i have to make sure that all my boxes are here” jungkook gets out of yoongi's embrace and runs into the apartment leaving a very bewildered yoongi behind him.

 

The apartment was huge it was deceiving from outside with its slick slim structure, inside it was triple the size, jungkook felt like he stepped forward in time as he walked through the door. jungkook could faintly hear jisoo moving in her pushchair her gurgling was loud in the room.  
The living room was probably the size of yoongi and his apartment. it was all wooden laminate floor that gave it a modern look but still making the place look more homely, it consisted of wooden furniture that looked as if it was carved out of hand very slowly and delicately, each detail invisible.  
everything even the small coffee table the living room just yelled his brother's name. His wife touches in the house made it homely and sweet whilst his brothers made it colourful and wild it was a perfect fit. Everything had some sort of unique ornament placed on its surface even the fireplace has fairy lights hung over it.  
The tv was huge literally covering a whole wall, it was currently displaying a nursery song at the moment, it's bright alphabets sang which jungkook found his head moving to the rhythm, as he looked towards the boxes that were piled up in the middle, it was all his stuff, not much but enough to hire a van to bring it all in. because yoongi decided he needed a few stuff at the apartment as well in case he stayed over.

Jungkook decided he wouldn't think about his brother too much or he would not be able to move in, the apartment that already looked different from what he remembered, it was covered in more baby things...  
the walls had the huge imprint on them, almost as if there were pictures that were there before but aren't anymore. Only one printed picture was hung, it was a huge picture of jisoo, she looked even surprisingly smaller than she did now, curled up in a fetal position almost hugging her knees as she slept, with mittens on her hands and feet, with a yellow jumpsuit. Her barely grown hair was into very small fluffy pigtails.

jimin was at the end of the room, quietly, standing where the glass was covering the whole wall, going through his bag, getting out a milk bottle, he looked up, noticing jungkook questioning look. Almost surprised at jungkook standing there so calm and collected.  
He sighed putting down the bottle on the table that was placed by the glass, walking up to him while keeping an eye on jinyoung who was bobbing away the nursery on the carpet, his attention was purely on the tv fumbling with a block in his hand, whilst jin was curled around him, sleeping quietly. As still as a statue.  
“Jin took the pictures down, he was scared you wouldn't react to good”, jimin confessed standing next to jungkook. the front door shut behind them, yoongi walked hurriedly past them going to jisoo who was now watching him impatiently whilst sucking her thumb, her eyes curiously looking everywhere.  
“He cares about you, he's trying to do what he thinks is best for you. that's why he’s pretending to sleep so you won't kill him” jimin declared justifying his partners action. right at that moment jin head swings from its place on the floor, now glaring at this husband, with a look of betrayal.  
Jungkook bit back a smile, as jin dramatically got up and grabbed his heart declaring how hurt he was, he was now changed from his business suit, in a loose top and checkered pyjama pants long enough that they were pooling his feets. Swallowing them with its length.Jungkook bit his lip at the dramatics almost glad that jin had changed into pj’s that looked as if they had been thrown up by a unicorn and added to the act making it seem more silly. And humorous.  
Jinyoung was looking up at his confused pulling on his pants trying to get him to sit back down he didn't seem fazed by his dads acting, his neutral face almost bored by the antics by now.  
Jin was to busy though begging jungkook to forgive him, it would've gone on for hours if yoongi didn't throw jisoo blanket balled up across, straight at jin.  
“Shut Up you idiot your worrying jisoo” yoongi said quietly, walking up to them with jisoo in his arm she was cradled in the nook of his arms, blinking Babies were so boring always blinking in any situation or crying they literally did nothing but lie there all day and sleep, not bothered by nothing, jungkook could pull his hair out just watching them lie there, it was so frustrating.  
Jinyoung was up in a matter of seconds paddling across the room in his socks, he nearly tripped but grabbed the sofa as he reached yoongi, pointing at jisoo.

“ Jioo” he said confused in his broken speech, yoongi understood though, being with jinyoung as long as he had since the beginning already knowing the smaller boys speech, he knelt to show jinyoung jisoo, who smiled grabbing her even smaller hands as they all watched awed at his actions. “Jioo is okee” he said pointing at Appa to confirm it jimin nodded as jin literally nearly fainted from the cuteness.

After jimin and jin squealed and yelled how cute it all was,yoongi sat on the armchair with jisoo sleeping with jinyoung sitting half yoongi's knees to watch the tv and the baby, at the same time. Yoongi glared at them all mentioning he would kill them if they said it was cute, so they all bit their lips turning away from the most adorable sight. Jin also took a picture hiding behind the doorway, just so he could look back at it and print it out to add it to the picture book that he was collecting even if it was already full.  
“I’ll help you unpack,” jimin said giving jinyoung a bottle and yoongi one for jisoo, he’d promised he’ll show jungkook how to make the formula later.  
“Jungkook i wanted to go around the flat with you first?” jin asked, after apologizing again for the pictures, but jungkook told him it was okay it was better if there was no reminders of his brother just yet, when his wounds were still open.  
Jungkook decided he would take up Jin’s offer, his heart ached but he was sure it would feel get better after looking around,  
It was all as he remembered apart from the signs of them being there everything was left untouched, nothing was moved out of place.  
The Guest bedroom was still the best room, it was always his when he visited even it was rarely ever, he remembered, knowing the bright room was painted in a dark grey colour but it was lit up naturally by the huge windows, but yet somehow it still remained dark in certain needed places such as the bed, which had lamps over them, they let out a light dimmed light, the bedsheets were changed and the cupboards were all empty and bare the door open to show the empty wooden interior, jin explained that he had asked the removal vans to help them put away those things in the storage cupbaord.at his garage and storage building.  
So now it was empty of all it's past possessions, barely furnished.  
Jungkook sat stiffly for some time looking around the room, the soft bed beneath his leg caressed his tensed muscles as jin stood at the doorway, the distant noise in the sitting room, still there faded in and out,but other than that jin remained quiet as he walked to sit next to jungkook the bed tilted and jungkook leaned himself instinctively against the wide shoulders besides him.  
Jin sighed fumbling with his fingers as jungkook looked out the window onto their side. It was easier to with the blind being put up.  
“Jungkook have you gotten used to jisoo yet,” he asks after a while, the words rushing out his mouth. They had probably been held back for so long .jungkook didn't reply watching the fluffy white clouds pass. Jin looked away knowing jungkook couldn't reply “you need to jungkook were not going to be here forever.”   
Jungkook looked away, feeling bitter at expressing what he already knew,” i know jin it's my first day”. He mumbles knowing that he had been avoidant with the baby ever since he had gotten her, he had not held her for longer than a minute, depending too much on his friends.  
“ I understand jungkook but you need to remember your a dad now, you have to be responsible for her, have you ever fed her milk yet?... No you haven't.” jin answered without even having to let jungkook answer. “You even tried to go clubbing last night whilst jisoo cried the whole night with jimin” jin’s words dug into jungkook and he glared at jin, moving away from the elder.

“Jungkook i understand your only eighteen just starting university. You understandably have a lot of burden on your shoulders at such as young age, yoongi and me are just worried” jin confessed, shuffling on the bed, Jin had always been open with him telling him what no one else did, jin never held anything back if he had something to say about Jungkook's behaviour. They were like his brothers, unlike jimin who would’ve probably hug the sadness out of him not letting the younger do anything.  
If he had to be honest, he had been avoiding the everything all along, he knew that jisoo maybe wasn't the right choice in his busy life just yet but because of his arrogance and stubbornness. he bit his lip not answering jin.  
Jin must've understood that he wouldn't talk so he leaned back, as they sat in silence.  
Jungkook didn't know what he was doing he was useless, in anything that had to do, with being close to friends and family, and he was sure everyone could see it.

Jungkook wasn't sure how he got into this predicament but he was sure it was huge mistake because of his huge ego and to prove something to his best friends, he was now standing on the street holding onto dear life to a pushchair that held a sleeping jisoo. Jungkook wasn't sure what was worse, him jumping onto the road or fainting on the busy pavement.  
jin, was the most shocked out the three, after their talk jungkook had left quickly not wanting to argue and had found himself pushing his boxes towards jimin whilst looking blatantly at jisoo who slept on top of a now sleeping yoongi and jinyoung,they all were lying on the sofa, squished against each other, yet not any of them seemed to be in any discomfort.  
Jin was unusually quiet as he sat beside jimin putting stuff and aligning them into columns for jungkook to decide where everything should go, jimin watched them both knowingly his back pressed against jins leg, as he kept turning to look at his husband, then looking jungkook with an annoyed expression over his face. He knew about the disagreement, jungkook could already feel the scolding they both would get and just as jimin started coughing to start up a conversation as a habit of his, jungkook had abruptly gotten up, he had passed his clock he had gotten out of the box to a bewildered jimin, without waiting for a reaction  
He headed straight to the coathangers in a hurried state, pulling on his black cardigan and slipping on his shoes not bothering to tie his laces or look at his reflections knowing he would regret it.  
Jimin and jin didn't say a word probably assuming jungkook was going for another walk and were now whispering very loudly to each other, jungkook stormed straight past them into the room finding the pushchair jisoo had been in, wheeling uncoordinatedly he swore quietly as it swerved around hitting the surfaces around him he, fortunately, reached the front door, not caring about the stuff he had pushed in the way, the tyre squealed loudly on the sleek flooring . surprisingly jisoo hasn't gotten up but grateful that he had been able to lift her off yoongi's chest, yoongi and jinyoung kept on sleeping not noticing the weight of the baby had gone.  
Jungkook was surprised about how light the small baby was in his hands she barely weighed anything at all, her head slowly rolled around in his grasp, panicked he rushed to the pushchair placing her into it quickly throwing the blanket over her. He checked his phone was off, in his pocket he then left the house, as jimin and jin called out for him asking for an explanation he was sure jin had grabbed him at one point but he had pushed him away. Fighting himself out the door with a pushchair he could barely control.  
It was all to prove a point that he could look after a baby, but at the moment he was sure he was wrong, he had even proved it to himself, he had forgotten to bring the necessities in the first place, jisoo’s baby bag was also on the kitchen counter, but jungkook in such a haste had forgotten about it  
Without a dummy when jisoo would wake up she would probably cry, panicking now jungkook gripped onto the metal handle pushing it through the crowd of people who parted, it felt different from walking just by himself he would usually have to push and shove, to get through.  
The Pushchair barely listened to him surging forward at a quick speed, hitting some people which he received many bad looks for but jungkook apologized scurrying of into the crowds.  
The hate of being in crowds and close proximity of people urged him to rush into a huge retail shop, it was the biggest shop on the street, and the cold morning air was awakening to his hazy mind, he had to focus and think right, he was in an area he wasn't use to, with a child he hadn't even gotten to know. So the shop was the best option to retreat to so that's exactly what he did.

Jungkook walked aimlessly through the columns he didn't know where he was going nor was he reading the signs, he stops in the middle of the row. Thinking about what he should do next. He’s only minutes away from their apartment, he shouldn't do baby shopping if he can run back, he should buy something else more useful. like easy and small so he could carry it with ease, he had to at least be out for a longer period of time to prove something, it would make no sense going back now. Not when jin was probably planning his death.  
As a student jungkook knows the basic things he needs to survive just so he does not overspend his job as barista which definitely doesn't pay much, and unfortunately the rent and extra expenses, took most of the money leaving him with only less than a quarter of his paycheck left. which he would honestly usually buy the cheapest stuff to survive, his food was the cheapest ramen and drinks mostly consisted of tap water and the rest of the money would be left for partying.  
The only thing that he needed now was to prove to jin that he was responsible, but with nothing to buy and the stress of not knowing what to do, he switched his phone on, Being on his phone was usual for jungkook he had emails from professors, social apps and missed calls from his best friends to look through, so it wasn’t a surprise when he would become distracted by the metal piece in his hand.  
The shop they was in wasn't crowded, nor loud,At the moment it being ten in the morning it was fairly bare, just a few people in and out, and they were all mostly from the surrounding flats as well. So he felt safe enough to walk away from jisoo as he turned his phone on and it immediately rang loudly in his hand alerting him of a call.  
It was a of course jimin, who had given him missed calls and more than too many text messages since he had left, his phone was on silent so he hadn't noticed them until now.  
Jimin's voice was so loud that jungkook pulled his phone away from his ears, pursing his lips as his ear drummed from it.  
“Where are you jungkook shi? You better get home right this minute sir “jimin's voice even over the phone sounded threatening and jungkook couched in response imitating what his hyungs would usually do, hoping jimin would understand he needed help. it was sound that showed his helplessness.  
“Is jisso okay, are you out of your mind jungkook adventuring a busy area with a small baby you don't even know how to take care of” , jungkook held the phone tightly in his hand listening to jimin drone on about responsibilities repeating everything he already knew. His other hand felt sweaty as he rubbed it over his skinny jeans now walking along the shelves.  
“jimin , i'm already out and jisoo is sleeping just tell me what to buy for lunch”, jungkook sighed, his head already started hurting, he was already lectured by jin he couldn't have jimin onto him as well, it would be too much for his sensitive head.  
“Jungkook you better know that jin isn't happy that you left without any notice he’s already getting his dad glasses on awaiting you by the door” jimin spoke quietly into the ear piece, probably trying to hide what he was saying, “but i guess food will make him feel better, just buy some meat skewers on the way home or some sandwiches jin and yoongi loves those” jimin said after awhile, “hurry up before yoongi or jinyoung wake or your head will be bitten off literally, and take care of jisoo you idiot” jimin said, no hate masking his voice just urgency.  
“I will” he replied. picking up a cereal box. reading the ingredients on it. Whilst cutting the call and placing the phone back into his pockets.  
He was so into reading proteins in the supposedly low-fat cereal and was just about to check the calories when he heard a loud cough from behind him it wasn't like the one he had just done on the phone with jimin, but it was more of the ‘excuse me bish im here one’  
So jungkook turned around expecting someone to politely walk by him but this person was standing straight behind him almost too close for comfort in a usual situation, with jisoo pushchairs now magically beside him.  
jisoo was looking up at the stranger with a small dimpled smile, her thumb placed diligently in her mouth as she sucked on it. almost content looking.  
Jungkook followed the long-fingered elegant hand holding the handle, up a long arm to meet a steely gaze.  
He was sure that time had slowed down, it felt like ages as jungkook skimmed the man's uniquely beautiful and attention boggling features, the eyes was the first to get his attention, looking up he was met with a paitro dark brown eyes ( which were slit making them look smaller from the frown that adorned the man's forehead causing his beautiful features to crease ), they were strongly emphasized, by a clearly marked pair of eyebrows arching over them perfectly, yet still covered barely by the man's long wavy brown hair, that amazingly looked it was placed precisely to the side, just so the soft jawline could be placed into view.  
Literally, jungkook had to tear his eyes away after realizing how much he was staring so he quickly reached his hand behind him to clasp onto the shelf hoping it would keep him upright and in control.  
“Is she with you?” the deep voice that left the model, dazed jungkook even more, this pretty guy with a loose business suit sounded like a cool voice over. Yet Jungkook forgot to answer the question, contemplating how an why everyone he saw today wore formal clothes. did everyone have a business meeting around here?  
more importantly, he was too busy mesmerized by the perfectly symmetrical face, of man, even though jungkook should be used to seeing handsome faces, such as jins being one of them, but for some weird reason, jungkook found himself trying to breathe.  
“Yes” he finally uttered still breathless at the man who was so close, he could count the beauty spots littering his tanned skin, one on his lip and one in his eyes, the man coughed again and jungkook now unsurely focused on the mans hard gaze which bore into his, almost making jungkook regret answering, his mind focused away from the man's handsome face and he started realizing his predicament of the danger of being this close to a stranger, his body reacted automatically, his hands already slowly reached towards the pushchair wanting it to be closer to him but the man seemed to know what he was doing, pushed it away with his foot.

“Why is she in middle of the aisle whilst you wander around not paying any attention to her?” the man questioned, jungkook mouth dropped open at the bluntness of the statement, whoever spoke to someone so straightforward in such a rude tone.  
Jungkook mouth dropped open not knowing how to reply, he was totally caught of track “She was sleeping “ he mumbles, not knowing what else to say , but for some reason jisoo gurgled loudly, a string saliva now ran down her small puckered lips onto her cheeks almost as if she was protesting against what he had said.  
“well she looks awake to me” the man mutters, looking away from jisoo back at jungkook who shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Under the mans hard judging gaze.  
Jungkooks snappy short-tempered, youthful mind finally kicked back into action, and his annoyance at the stranger suddenly pointing him out, mainly making him awkward, and jungkook hated being awkward.  
“I'm sorry that baby”jungkook points at jisoo, “is mine, so thank you I'll take her back”, he said with reassurance, but the man didn't move back or away, staring at him almost confused at his words. His head cocking to the side, as he processed jungkook's words in slow motion.  
“If she's your baby don't leave her alone, or anyone could have taken her, i stood by the pushchair for a whole minute and you didn't even notice” the man's voice was startling, it was unmistakably raised, with agitation and an underlying high pitched tone, his cheeks turning a light pink colour, almost cutely.  
“Okay” jungkook answered, understanding the frustration, and wanting to get away from the model he shifted to the side noticing how the man had literally caged him onto the shelf with no way past him.  
Your hot though so i'm not going to tell you to mind your own business jungkook thought as The pushchair edged into his waist, almost holding him in place as the other man rubbed his nose sighing, as he stepped back.  
“I'm minding my own business thank you” the man said his deep voice halting him after he was freed and placing jisoo’s blanket onto her chest, hoping she would go back to sleep but she carried on staring at the other man. Maybe she thought he was hot aswell.  
Jungkook literally dropped over the pushchair , realizing he had talked aloud and called the man hot right in front of him, jungkook is and was never good at flirting with anyone. he had only had a date once and that was five years ago when he was fourteen and still trying to understand his sexuality, and now he had just openly in a way flirted with this man who was now ignoring his whole existence just smiling at jisoo making faces.  
Jisoo smiled back, showing her gums her small cheeks lifting. Clearly loving the attention on her, The man returned the huge smile making jungkook literally forget about what he had done and the embarrassment, almost ogling the man now, it was a miracle , he looked almost younger than jungkook at that moment, it was almost indescribable jungkook could just stare,he was wishing the man had at least done that to him as well instead of scowling.  
the man looked up sensing his stare that didn't falter as he glanced up at him and it dropped instantly going back to his serious face making jungkook almost squirm in frustration straightening up he patted down his suit, glaring at him, seeming to be years older now, jungkook rolled his eyes, why was everyone looking at him in that way.  
And people said he had the attitude, what did everyone expect if people treated him so rudely.  
“I know im hot thank you, but you should really learn not to talk your thoughts so openly”.  
Jungkook was sure he heard wrong, this man wouldn't lower himself so bad that he was now scum on the floor, but then he actually smirked at him, his finger reaching to jungkook's ghostly shocked face, he was so appalled, that his mouth had dropped open and the man had the nerve to close it with a wink.

Jungkook couldn't think clearly, his anger almost brimming in his head, he didn't even know how he had walked forward, with clenched fist he grabbed hold of the man's collar creasing it, and pulled him towards him, his animosity overwhelmed him puppeting his actions,” listen here you hot prick, you should bite your tongue” jungkook growled as the man stared down unemotionally back at him, but with a hint of amusement almost as if he knew something that he didn't, his smirk grew, jungkook's eyes were drawn to the movement, now closer, he could see the beauty spot clearly on the bottom lip.  
“Maybe you should hold your hormonal self back when you bang girls, no babies then” the man replies, the words fell off his tongue almost suffocated jungkook causing him to push the man away. His eyes focusing now on the man's sharp eyes that glared right back.  
the atmosphere shifted, the air seemed to get thicker, for jungkook it wrapped around his neck choking him. “She's not mine, you jerk, she’s not even supposed to be my responsibility” he screams suddenly, forgetting that they were in a store, his frustration almost felt relieved to be let out., he only noticed the people crowding around them watching, the stares, the whispers, the judgment rolling of people in waves caused him to act the way he did. he pushed the pushchair past them and now stilled man, tears escaping him easily not caring about showing his emotions so easily, his stomach churned thinking about the hatred boiling in his stomach.  
Is that what everyone thought when they saw him with a baby. Is that why the man was so shocked it looked as if he saw death when jungkook broke.  
The bright store lights were as artificial as the persona he built up he wasn't a confident boy, he was no proud dad, he wasn't even supposed to be pushing around pushchair, with its wonky wheels, which kept hitting the shelves making his blood pressure rise even more.  
he didn't even notice the store doors opening behind him as he literally barged out the shop, his hair was as wild as his confused feelings and thoughts. his eyes frantically ran over the pavement needing a place to sit quietly for a while.  
The loud busy street noise was confusing him so much that he didn't even notice jisoo now bawling her eyes out, he watched her pale face turning red from her loud shrieks her eyes were squeezed shut and tears pooled her small face. It hurt to hear her release such a frantic sound.  
But for some reason he couldn't reach out to stop her, he just watched her, shaking slightly as he himself, scared not knowing what to do. He should've been concentrating on how to look after jisoo, maybe he should have taken more lessons, but he had been a coward leaving her alone, to take the loss of her parents as well. Jungkook hasn't even tried to understand that the baby he had never met in his life before a week ago also was related to his brother. He wasn't the only one going through a heartbreak, she had no parents anymore, she only had him an uncle who barely could look after himself.  
Jungkook's head suddenly felt too heavy to stay up and he knelt over resting it on his hand, he shouldn't have come out he should have listened to jin and finally took his responsibilities with some help.

He didn't even comprehend what had happened afterwards, he could feel a steady pair of hands holding his hand pushing him lightly away, they left him almost instantly and jisoo in the pushchair was picked up by them . her crying subdued from calming hushes and sweet words. as jungkook leant forwards holding his head in hands grasping and clutching his hair, trying to concentrate on the pain from him pulling his strands. His head buzzed and his body trembled.  
He felt the arms on his waist pushing him and steering him to the side, the pushchair squealed as it was moved and jungkook finally came around his vision was still blinding ,and he realized he was staring right up at the sun.  
His heart was beating so fast he was or it had come out of his chest, and his senses were still overwhelmed with all his senses.  
But Jisoo slight sniffles caused him to swirl his head, his vision still clearing up until it focused on her, his panicked hands trembled as he reached to hold her but she was abruptly moved away, only then did jungkook see she was snugly tuck in a pair of arms, that he had seen before picking her out and the grey suit belonged to that annoying man who was the reason for his panic, he paid no attention to jungkook too busy wiping away jisoo’s tears. With his palm.  
“You” jungkook blurted out his stomach almost dropping again, as he pulled away when he realized he was literally leaning fully on the model, his panicked character didn't faze the man who turned away from jisoo slowly.  
“Yes me, i helped you, i think you had a some sort of fit, you should really control your emotions,” he said robotically at him, his eyes wandered down jungkook's form, as he shifted uncomfortably under the gaze knowing he looked a right mess didn't help with being as confident.  
The man shook his head almost clearing his head as jisoo slapped his head excitedly, and he looked away suddenly, his attention now focused on her.  
“Look we should move people are looking” the man said finally his hands moved away from a now calmer and more quiet version of jisoo.  
The man's other hand seemed to hesitate and awkwardly hang in the air but seconds later it slowly stretched out behind a bewildered and still not to earth jungkook whose thoughts were cut short as he stared at the hand that now held onto his hip steering him away from the busy street. The grip was strong yet easily broken out of.  
It all had happened so quickly jungkook had no time to react or be angry in anyway.

Jisoo was now back into the pushchair eyes closing as the man pushed the pushchair with one hand with precisely not hitting anyone once, he even looked at the shops they walked by, and for some reason, jungkook didn't protest, just following his lead wanting someone to move them away from the crowds. the embarrassment of how he had just acted caused him to let his head hang low. His head still hurting slightly almost making him unreliably slow and dizzy feeling. but the anger of what the man had said caught up to his slow-paced mind and jungkook out of nowhere pushed him away so quickly that he lost his balance and found himself falling to his bottom the ground and the pavement which harboured small stone pebbles that dug into his jeans trying to reach skin to hurt him more.  
The loud protesting howl he out whilst he sat there, processing the pain in his leg, made him even himself astonished, the man knelt down pushing the pushchair so it was covering jungkook from passers.  
The whole day and the hardships and changes he had to adapt to in such a short amount of time seemed to shake him,and maybe he did trip and was now suffering the consequences for it, even the man must think he was a crazy boy not even answering correctly and not crying worse than jisoo was.  
“Look, i'm sorry for the way i yelled at you before and you need to understand I was angry because of your carelessness with the baby, okay” his hands were resting on jungkook legs almost anchoring him into place, giving him no choice to listen to his apology,.”but you need to let me help you now okay?” It came out like a question and jungkook cried silently covering his face, from the utter fear of discrimination. The burden of even trying to understand the weird and strangely two-sided man-made jungkook's head hurt even more, not able to fully comprehend how someone could be horrible one second and nice the next.  
“Who are you ?” he managed to question breathlessly the three words short and sweet to the questions and thoughts whizzing in his head, yet still his throat constricted at the words.  
The man's fingers delicately danced along his legs, finally reaching out his hands to help him up.  
“Im Taehyung.”

}  
Am i the only who thinks taehyung has really wide/broad shoulder?


	4. Chapter 4

“And then i slapped him” Jimin choked on his drink almost dropping of the bed, as Jungkook sipped the small content of banana milk left, coating his tongue in the sweetness, he squished the empty carton, letting it fall carelessly onto the bed. The recall of earlier on drained him of the last energy he safeguarded. It had been embarrassing yet hard to reveal why Jungkook was blushing throughout the whole time.

Jimin still coughing lifted his hands dramatically in the air, signalling to give him a second, as he pulled his blue top over his mouth muffling the sound, not wanting to wake up the napping kids, in the room next to them. He was almost as good at being dramatic as Jin… Almost.

Jungkook shifted on his sleepy bottom feeling uncomfortable thinking about what had happened, taehyung must despise him, more than anyone has ever done in their life, he didn't blame him but jungkook felt better almost, glad that he had slapped him straight across his hands, or he wouldn't have been independent enough to drag himself home. But most important the shocked look on his face from the rejection of the offer, was almost comical his mouth was the one that was left hanging open and jungkook made sure to close it with his finger, as he walked away sassily.  
“Jungkook I was here worrying why you were sobbing when you arrived but now I feel like I’m definitely not, the poor model ..”, jimin crawled up the duvet, to sit himself on the cushions next to jungkook, who laid on his back staring blankly up at the ceiling, his eyes felt heavy from crying so much, he let them close. Ignoring how the word model falling of jimin's tongue made him almost smile, he hadn't told him his real name, not that he had told him that knew the real name, wanting taehyung’s name just to be his, selfishly relishing it. Even if it came from an annoying prick it still sounded beautiful and elegant,  
It was so calm and quiet, compared to just an hour earlier jungkook could finally feel his strained body relax into the company of jimin. He felt babysitted.

“Are you feeling better now?”, jimin asked again, tenderly, his voice barely loud enough to hear, almost as if he was trying to keep the atmosphere from tilting out of balance, jungkook nodded, tugging his long sleeved top over his hands to rest under his head, his mind already lulling softly, with darkness. Sleep was begging to happen.

“Is he okay now?”jungkook opened his eyes at the voice, peeking to the side, of the dark room barely lit by the lamps beside the bed. The curtains had been closed after jungkook had a shower(that jimin had dragged him into as straight as jungkook had fallen through the doorway), jin stood there walking in slowly, his question still hanging in the air, his eyes were barely visible but jungkook could tell he was looking around the room slowly, they widened seeing jungkook lying so peacefully, even he himself was shocked at how calm he was being. After his fit, he had nearly broken down as soon as getting in but he hasn't got the time to, not when jimin ripped his head off. And now jungkook felt nothing just empty, replaying the scenes of the day.

“Hyung” jungkook whispered automatically, as jimin moved to get off the bed, it creaked under the movement, as jungkook turned to his side, not wanting to see jin get any closer,the elder boy had been silent the whole time jungkook had gotten home, only taking jisoo quietly, and taking care of her, not even waking up yoongi who still slept with jinyoung.  
Jin only ignored him when he was angry or not bothered to talk, he hadn't done it in forever jungkook had almost forgotten how it felt to feel helpless and lonely from it.  
Jimin, on the other hand, had taken a different route and taken him, from jisoo who had cried until her throat had probably started hurting.  
jungkook had not looked the best maybe that's why jimin had taken him to the guest room as quick as he could have, jungkook had even tripped but the elder had gripped his arms throughout the whole time, begging for the younger,to reveal why he was crying jungkook remembered feeling lost and, pointed at his jeans to where he had hurt himself when he had fallen just to keep jimin distracted, long enough that jungkook got to have a shower, but the jimin always had a way to make jungkook speak and he did after an hour of coaxing with a banana milk.

Jungkook still feared that jin was still angry though, he couldn't stand hurting his feelings again. he had done enough of that today. So he curled into a ball, pulling down his black shorts that had ridden up, over his bare legs, pulling them up to his chest, as the whispers of the couple in the room, grew muffled as jungkook hid his face with his arms.  
He was praying that jimin would drag jin with him out the room, hoping that they would go and check everyone else, but the warm hand placed on his arms provide differently.  
The bed sunk, and he could feel his body weight leaning against something warm and study, his arms moved slowly to be met, with jins soft brown eyes, looking straight at him innocently.  
Jungkook almost had a heart attack not knowing how to react, jin just tutted quietly, that specific noise he would always make when he was disappointed or in deep thoughts, his long fingers brushing jungkook's hair lightly off his forehead his eyes looking over jungkooks face slowly examining it.  
Jungkook was stilled, his eyes nearly brimming with tears form the subtle action, jin had always done it when they were younger , such as whenever had a bad day at school jin would rest his head on his leg and slowly hum him to sleep or they would sit in silence, just quietly absorbing each other's emotions.  
“I'm not giving you a lecture yet”, jin said quietly the door closed in the background , and jungkook nearly could kill jimin for leaving them alone. But grateful that jin wasn't here to tell him off.  
“But who’s this model you met today? Jimin said he must be better looking than me, and i can't stand hearing such atrocious lies jungkook”, jin leaned back, his light brown hair absorbing the light giving him a glow as he smiled down at him.

 

“You are going to collect me from work today” jungkook looked up from jinyoung's hair he was brushing, the younger boy squirmed between his legs, hating waiting so long, but jungkook kept getting distracted by the glares he was receiving from yoongi. The older boy had made it clear what he had done was stupid, and now even a day after he was let go, nearly killing him.

jungkook groaned but didn't comment instead nearly throwing the brush in his hand at jin, who was already dressed in work suit, he was sat across the in the armchair, with jimin curled around him fixing his bowtie, he was clinging onto jin before he had to leave, humming he nodded as well agreeing.  
Jin had been up probably at dawn, because he wasn't in bed, in the morning even the night before he was whispering nervously to jungkook about the important meeting at his work today, jimin had entered, later on, crawling into the bed onto the other side of jungkook, calming jin, who was mumbling about the new manager of the company who was coming to inspect their employees work,  
Both of them had been talking probably the whole night their hands intertwined over jungkook s head, he had never been third wheeling in his life so much ...ever.. For two nights, he had to endure it.  
“But jin, I’ve got too,,,” jungkook paused not knowing what he was doing today, he had been housebound for two days, but he hasn't even touched the time that had flown by so quick, unlike jisoo who was now back to her normal self , she was sleeping in her baby chair beside the sofa, onto yoongi's right, she hasn't made a sound since jimin had fed her in the morning, with a full stomach she wouldn't bother moving until she was hungry again.

“Nope you all can come” jin finally said his work phone beeping in his hand, it was too early for jungkook to even argue it wasn't even six but jin wanted a family meeting, and with jinyoung jumping on him to wake him up, he had no choice but to obey. The young toddler was going to start throwing his toys on him, and his dolls and sharp toy cars were enough motivation to leave the dark room.  
At Least jinyoung had taken enough liking to him that he would at least try to be with jungkook, maybe because his dads, were busy with jisoo now, the younger boy tended to gravitate towards yoongi and him, his constant rambling in sentences that didn't make sense was enough for jungkook to leave jinyoung with yoongi in front of the tv, never had jungkook wiped so much food after someone's eaten, or even wear the same clothes for two days, they were always now smeared with chocolate.  
Even now jinyoung glared at him, already having enough of jungkook lack of motivation to finish of his messy hair, he toddled to his dads, who were exchanging sweet kisses, as jinyoung climbed onto jins laps as well, almost clinging to jimin's arm to help himself up, both of them broke away teasingly lifting him to join their quick cuddle and kisses, he squirmed shrieking excitedly.  
Even begging his supposedly enemy yoongi to help him, yoongi smirked he was leaning back onto the sofa, his eyes closed and arms crossed, thankfully he wasn’t killing jungkook in his head just yet probably letting jinyoung be tortured for always annoying him, so jungkook decided it was okay to poke his leg, to see if he was alive, but with no response, he joined grudgingly the family hug on the small armchair, it wasn't as bad as jinyoung made it out to be in jin and jimin's arms, it was ticklish to be in bundle.

 

“Your not coming?” jungkook asked yoongi, who sat in the car his sunglasses was barely resting on his button nose, and it slid down, as he looked over at him,  
“ nope jinyoung and me are going to get ice cream for everyone”, they both turned automatically to watch jinyoung run his toy car over his small bare legs, his mouth moving with the car noises he released.  
jin's first day back at work for nearly a month was a day for everyone to help, around, even yoongi had taken time off uni and jungkook hadn't even thought about school or his work  
jimin was next to him, already taking jisoo out of her baby seat, as jinyoung realized his Appa was getting out of the car, he finally started twisting and making noises of disapproval, jinyoung found it hard to part with his parents . it was the reason jimin decided it was better for yoongi to go with jinyoung along, he feared that the young boy would find it hard to go to daycare, and the promise of ice cream was a pushing factor.  
Yoongi knowingly quickly reached into his car compartment, it was full of sweets, it almost swung open, from the weight of it, he didn't even bother closing it, taking a sweet and already shoving into jinyoung, who was now clasping on jimin's neck with his dear life.  
Tears were starting to form in his eyes,but the sweet now in front of him took his attention away, and he greedily let go of the firm hold on jimin cardigan who was whispering invigorating words, to his son, as jinyoung reached for the sweet almost mesmerized. Jungkook would remember this always have something to bribe a child with.  
Jimin quickly kissed his cheeks as a farewell, it was a wonder he hasn't dropped over, his balance was impeccable with jisso in his arms, he was squished in the small space.  
enough to kick the back of jungkook's seat, as a warning to hurry up, jungkook glanced at yoongi who was already turning up the radio and passing more sweets to jinyoung with a smirk.  
Yoongi Was probably the most stylish uncle ever, even jinyoung was watching yoongi brush his fingers through his bleached blonde hair, fixing it in the driver's mirror, whilst adjusting his colour fly bomber jacket. He looked like he was going to a concert not a shop. he n0ormally looked like a small fluffy bear, his height was perfect for jungkook to hold him comfortably under his arms, at the moment though he looked more taller maybe because of his posture, so laid against he car seat.  
memories of their late nights, dancing around, and holding each other whilst in cramped clubs essentially took him by surprise, they had locked those away forever.

Jungkook didn't get time to say goodbye as jimin pulled him out by the collar, he stumbled out onto the pavement, right in front of jin’s building with a yelp  
jimin had already ludged the pushchair out the trunk with one hand, with jisoo already clasped into it, , she was busy sucking onto the yellow dummy jimin had given her it matched her yellow dress and leggings, they both watched him adjust himself, jimin waved at the car that rolled down the road, yoongi and jinyoung’s laughter in the car was definitely hearable. Well at least it stopped jinyoung screaming for jimin.  
Jungkook Flew up glaring at the perpetrator, pulling down his yellow top that matched jisoo, jimin had put on him , treating him like a baby as much as jisoo, his hair was even brushed, and his skinny jeans weren't even his but, they looked incredibly good with a pair of matching trainers in black.  
At Least it was sunny enough for the colour not to stand out in the stylish crowd, mostly everyone was wearing light colour clothing even jimin and his red cardigan.  
Jimin looked over him nodding in approval, “i actually made you look decent”, he clasped onto the pushchair already walking up the door of the skyline building, “lets go see jin, he has a meeting, we’ll have to crash it”.jungkook was following, looking up as he walked towards the gigantic building, the sun glared at them, as he looked up there was a huge sign, he couldn't make out the lettering because of the sun's, bright raise, it burned his eyes, and he ignored the uneasy feeling that burnt in his stomach because of it.

Jungkook stuck to jimin he walked around being recognized by all the employers, who bowed towards them, addressing jimin politely smiling and even asking for jinyoung, they all knew the boy well.  
He knew where he was going even had his own card to enter, all the rooms, he waved it around as they took the elevator up many floors, it was amazing how quick they reached the fifteenth floor in a matter of seconds,  
Jimin already walked ahead , taking a seat on a plush seat that took over the whole wall, a coffee table in front of them all, it was almost the size of a table with expensive looking snacks and pens with notebooks stacked onto it, the security guard walked past them waving at jimin who returned it, whilst rocking the pushchair with his foot, lazily.  
It was a surprise jimin didn't take a nap on the soft seat, the boy rarely had sleep always looking out for everyone ,on his feet, how did he have so much energy and still smile jungkook would never know, every yesterday with jisoo in his arms he would keep making sure jungkook was well fed, and preoccupied, even ordering takeout for all of them so jin didn't have to cook.  
“Jin has an important meeting with the head who’s never here so it's important , even though he should be out soon” jimin said after a while probably trying to reassure a nervous looking jungkook stood, looking around at the huge room his arms clasped to his chest holding himself tightly, it was almost as pretty as his new apartment ,. So classy and opened space.  
Jungkook had never been inside the building even if jin had been working here for four years, now jungkook never bothered, he would sometimes walk after university to go for a walk with jin, but he never attempted to get past the bunch of security by the doors, even if he as invited.  
He barely even knew what the business was for, it was something like a clothes manufacturers head,, it must be because their was portraits of models clothing placed precisely a width apart, literally swallowing the walls, with them, but they weren't colourful but mostly duller colours.  
jin never spoke about work either, he always shrugged not wanting to seem like he was showing of with his great paying businesses, he was paid well ,his house with jimin was just a fraction to show his wealth, it had more rooms than jungkook's dorm , he even had his own personalised room he would crash at, in their house.  
Jungkook Was almost dragging himself in circles just to be busy and keep him from thinking too much, but jimin, got up wheeling jisoo next to him, “i'm going to the toilets, just wait here, jin should be out soon” jimin disappeared soon after.  
jisoo watched him walk away, her brown eyes not even focusing on jungkook as he waved a her, he hasn't got a time alone with her for the whole day.  
“i'm sorry” leaning up close to her, “at least we're matching huh” he said softly his breath lightly brushing over her face making her close her eyes , her small lashes casting a shadow on her plump cheeks, her small grabby hands waving around as he moved her legs slowly. Almost as if she was walking, soon she would be. She might even understand what he was saying, he talked so seriously to her that no wonder.  
Did his parent ever wonder how their own small baby had grown up, or did they even care, jungkook blinked rapidly, his clammy resisting the urge to rub at his eyes, his parent probably didn't even care, why would they, not one called even to ask how he was or if jisoo was okay, they probably even forgot he existed.  
Sharp edging sensation was felt in his fingers that played with the hood of the pushchair unconsciously , he pulled away, watching his reddened fingered, curious to what was sharp not enough cut but enough for it to dig, he pulled down the whole hood, expecting the worst, when a card fell onto jisoo.  
He was surprised to say the least, picking it up he looked closer at the typing of it, it had a telephone number to contact, and a name written over the top in a bold writing compared to the elegant white card with black design, ‘ kim taehyung’ global clothing, Jungkook didn't have time to wander about it.  
loud chatter rising all of a sudden not far from him, he flew up from his bent over position, the card in a loose grip in his hand.

a door in the distance opposite to the lift opened only then did jungkook notice the glassed walls separating the rooms, he could see inside someone was walking around with paper stacks, while pushing the chairs into the huge black table that filled the whole room.  
Jin’s face was recognizable through the crowd of businessmen that existed it, he was walking up to him talking to someone, who, jungkook couldn't see because the person was at an angle talking to jin, papers at bursting point in his arms, who was also encaptured into the conversation.  
Jungkook awkwardly held onto the pushchair pushing it towards jin, ignoring the glances m form elder people, who finally looked up waiving and speeding up, leaving the person behind him, his huge shoulders blocking his view. jungkook watched as jisoo also moved her head slowly towards the noise.  
His parent were not worthy enough to be thought about not now, that jin had grabbed him in a hug, he held onto him forgetting to pull back, too absorbed into the heat his best friend gave off, jin had to be the first to pull away his attention leaving jungkook as quick as he got it , oh hello my little jisoo” jisoo he turned to greet him, Pulling On her yellow dress while joking about jungkook's matching color, it wasn't funny at all, but if jimin was here he would be hysterically laughing.

Jungkook heard a gasp before papers fell onto the floor, the fluttered slowly to a pair of polished shoes, jungkook automatically looked up As he knelt to grab them quickly, from courtesy, and when he did he almost dropped back onto the ground, the card he was holding followed the papers landing onto the pile, perfectly laying on top.

“Jungkook this is my manager,” jungkook tore his eyes away from taehyung who started at him, his dark eyes swirling mysteriously, his eyebrows arched up even more, at least he isn't as shocked as when he slapped him, his facial expression changed as he looked back at the papers, jin patted his back a probably as a way to urge jungkook to get off the ground and greet himself, so he jungkook reached quickly from the papers picking them up, wanting the ground to swallow him. The card now pressing hotly against his chest.  
He hadn't thought about the model for a day since it had happened, he had thought he would dream about the model and it would all be left in the past where it should be. Though here he was again in person, what a twisted misfortune this was.  
The hands jungkook had slapped away not long ago, came close enough that jungkook was sure the long fingers tantalised him with injustice thoughts. They snatched the papers from him, jungkook followed them, surprised it still did not have a mark for his harsh slap.  
Taehyung looked as handsome as jungkook remembered two days ago, even though this time he looked broader and taller in a new blue suit, enthralling his features, That still looked as good as they were in the shop, the sunlight from the window, just made him look more exquisite, he was literally glowing.  
“You came quicker than i thought” taehyung deep voice seems deeper than before it was closer to his ears,, almost holding jungkook's attention, avoiding looking at him jungkook stood up abruptly realizing taehyung had also knelt when he had, so their hair was touching,.  
Their heads were so close that thing must be whispered it because jin didn't seem to pick up on the interaction.  
Taehyung got up haltingly, his eyes never wavering from jungkooks face. He even repeated after jin, mouthing jungkook's name slowly his eyes, seeing to swallow jungkook's figure as he now slowly looked him up and down. Almost like he was even more appalled by how jungkook looked, it was probably a huge difference to when they had first met, jungkook looked like he had been hit by a car.  
Jungkook s mouth had stopped working even if he wanted to run away at full speed, he stood absolutely still hoping this was a dream. a quick pinch to his arms stung more than he could imagine. Showed him differently  
The card was taehyung's, then it must been… this was his...business, he must think jungkook was here to see, him. “No no i just found it, I'm here for jin” jungkook blurted out not wanting the man to look more courageous within himself.  
Taehyung suddenly frowned, it was a surprise that he hadn't gotten a wrinkle already the amount he scowled, while looking at jin’ “then this must be your husband and your child” taehyung said noticing the pushchair. His gaze holding onto it longer than intended, jungkook looked to the side, to see jisoo looking out of the pushchair, her arms waving excitedly almost as if taehyung who she was looking at, her dummy was long gone, and nowgone, instead she was making loud mumbling noises, how could she recognise the man even after two days.  
If it wasn't such an awkward situation jungkook would have laughed at jin, who almost dropped back, the older man was speechless, looking at jungkook and then taehyung.  
jungkook found his shoes particularly interesting now that taehyung had stepped back and smiling weirdly at them. He must’ve thought it because he forgot to use honorifics with jin, or it could be jin would always non stop talk about jimin and jinyoung, always mentioning them numerous of times until their names were engraved into heads.

“No no” jin rushed out, his mouth still agape like a fish, he was probably wondering about jungkook's strange sentence he had blurted out, taehyung looked back at jungkook almost  
As if for confirmation, but thankfully he hadn't had to hold the intense eye contact, as jimin skipped up to them he wrapped his arms around jin from behind, tiptoeing jin didn't even turn around, to start laughing as he penguin walked away from them, to keep hold of a jimin hanging onto his back to the side.  
They both tore their gazes away from the two cuties at the same time, “well then we meet again!”

Jungkooks legs twitched as taehyung leant closer to him, he was leaning exceptionally close just to greet jisoo, he even placed a hand on his shoulder, his fingers digging into him.  
Jungkook prayed he wouldn't faint, the hold on him was so firm and distinctly alarming it made him almost like it.  
Taehyung has made no other comment, he would just stand there watching, it must be as a bombshell to see someone just after a day, it was too peculiar even for jungkook to comprehend, there was no way this could happen, it was unreal. 

“You left your business card” jungkook whispered, thinking back but blank to how taehyung had done it, he hadn't remembered him putting it there. Taehyung remained tight lipped, but made a sound of agreement, almost like a happy hum.it must have been when he had blanked out.

Jimin was the one to break up the reunion. He looked at them all his eyes lingering on the hand on jungkook's shoulder, taehyung looked up, smiling and nodding. He was acting so sweet compared to how he was when they had met, his face could almost melt butter for its sweetness it was almost sickening  
“I see you're close already,” he said smiling almost at him with a smile that only meant one thing, jungkook not wanting his friend to get any worse ideas pulled away from taehyung whose hand fell to his side, and they all looked at him. confused.  
“Yes didn't jungkook mention we met just a day ago, were pretty well acquainted” if he didn't know better taehyung almost loved it as jimin and jin shrieked model in response.  
Jungkook hadn't been out for two days and the last time he had he had told them about a model no wonder they were panicking as the young's finger was grasped onto by jisoo had. He glared at them warningly, as usual, they took no notice.  
His eyebrows raised, “model.. jungkook?” taehyung asked, his name for the first time properly leaving mouth, jungkook swallowed the nervous bile he was sure had risen in his mouth, the prick knew he was the model they were talking about.

 

]  
This chapter was all over the place, the storyline is quite fastpaced, Sorry.


End file.
